Making money
There are few ways to make money in-game: Buy land in cities You will need some money to start, but this is a simple and easy way to make money. City -> Speak with the Guildmaster -> I wish to buy land in this city for a productive enterprise -> Choose best possible variant. Check all of them, it will show you your possible profit and how much it costs to buy land ("Velvet Weavery and Dyeworks" and then "Tannery" are by far the most profitable enterprises in every city. Ignore the rest.) A good tactic is to buy all of them as soon as possible for the first 50-100 days. Note: If you're at war with a faction, you will not get denars from the cities they own. Trading First of all, you need a trading skill of 6 and an inventory management skill of 4-6, to get a normal amount of gold. You can buy some Goods at the market and sell them outside of city. If you choose to be a merchant, here are 3 good options: * Buy Date Fruit, Salt at Torbah and its villages. Sell them at The Kingdom of Ravenstern. * Buy Flax Bundle at Javiksholm. Sell them in Avendor. * Buy Iron at Senderfall. Sell them anywhere outside of Senderfall. Note: You must have a few horses in your inventory to move fast, or some war parties may catch you. You can combine the first 2 methods to get better income. Weekly Budget Income which you get every week by owning cities, castles and villages. You need some time to build Fief Improvements in cities and villages (increasing Prosperity) to get more weekly denars. In many cases, gold you get this way is spent as upkeep, so you can't get rich this way (in version 3.9 this will be improved). Do not forget about Loss due to tax inefficiency, more estates you have more % of your Budget income will be lost (max is 65%). A good tactic is to have Engineer skill on your steward, upgrade your steward and build fief improvements, also help them by taking quests. You have 2 choices: # Take 3-4 cities, 1 castle, and a few villages to have the biggest income, less inefficiency, and less upkeep. # Take every city you can + all villages you can get, give only castles to lords (you can gave cities too). Your inefficiency will be 65% but the upkeep will be less. After you have 40% of villages in Pendor, you may have a solid income. Note: Do not expect to get rich like this. If your weekly budget is more than your upkeep, you are in a good spot. Betting at tournaments on yourself You need 150 renown and good fighting skills to join tournaments. It's recommended to have: Power strike skill > 6, power draw > 6, riding > 4, athletics > 4 and proficiencies > 270, or just good nerves. If you can, save the game before you enter city and join the tournament. If you lose, restart from your save file (save-scum). Note: You can get rich like this but you must take 2-3 week breaks. If not, reward will be 9,000 per tournament rather than 21,900 (maximum value posible). You can hold tournament at your city, that will also improve your city's prosperity. Quests Knighthood Order Bounty Quest. You can get anywhere from 20,000 to upwards of 80,000 (it has no limit) each time you take this quest. For more info check Knighthood Order Quests. The best orders for this quest are Order of the Clarion Call, Order of the Dragon, Order of the Phoenix and Order of the Shadow Wolves. Other quests gave little money and won't be as useful after 30-50 days. Note: You can get rich if there are a lot of invaders in Pendor. Slave-master ''' You will need some special troops to get more prisoners in battle. Here is a list of them: 1) You can make your own warrior from your KHO. I am using my KHO sergeants. (with Doom Mace and Jatu Warbeast.) But you can gave your knights just doom mace, you will have solid unit for this tactic. damage output vs heavy armored units from doom mace is one of the best in game. If you have not unlocked Doom Mace yet, equip your KHO with Blunt Tip Lance for reach, Battle Hammer for Close Quarter, a decent shield, decent armor and a fast but durable horse (speed bonus). Train them to at least 300 proficiencies, with 350 is solid. Sigismund Sinclair is your best friend here, if you level him up potentially gives your KHO 10-10 Ironflesh and Power Strike. Your KHO is ready for anyone. # Doomguide: If you want to play slavemaster, then these units are your knights and heavy cavalry (before you build your order). They can beat most of the knights in-game. If you want to have Doomguides, then Seer Initiate and Seer Favorite should be in your army too, and they will take up the archer role. # Inquisitor: This is your heavy infantry and Anti-Cavalry unit, the main power of your army. # War Priest # Sheriff: You can back up Doomguides with them. Sheriff can take the heavy cavalry role too (they are stronger in 3.9). # Ebony Gauntlet Hammer: You can skip them, because they are hard to get and they are just cheaper inquisitors. # Warden: Your light cavalry. # Battle Brother: Filler of your army and your only unit with shields. They can protect inquisitors from arrows. # Heretic Worshiper: Your light cavalry. # Mysmountain Shaman You can get prisoners from any battle. If you join and order your troops to attack without you, you will have a higher chance of getting prisoners. You can get >70% opponents as slaves after battle, you can only take 100 units in party, but if you are king than there is one tactic which you can use: # hire Mercenary Companies, any of them. # Try reduce number of Mercenary Companies units by battle(if they have even 1 unit you are ok). # Search for pray. # when battle starts gave order "use only blunt weapons". # after battle do not take any prisoner. All of prisoners will go to Mercenary Companie. Like this you can collect any number of prisoners. (ones my 1st Banneret of Marleons had 3000 prisoner) # When you want to sell prisoners, order Mercenary Companie to go at your castle/town it will put all prisoners in castle jail. Take prisoners and sell them :). Note: you can give some blunt weapon troops to your MC. For example: from a Seer army of 1333, you can get 160,000. In 3.9 R.I.P slave master tactic. MC can not get slaves after battle. There is one way if you realy want to play this tactic. When you become king make Roland or Ansen lord , gave them village of you town. This 2 will obay your orders, use them like you was using MC in 3.8.4. MMS2.png File:MMS3.png File:MMS1.png '''Looting To get maximum loot from battle, you must kill the highest and 2nd highest level/equipment units. For example, if you have a battle vs 50 Hero Adventurers, 150 Adventurers and 300 Deserters. First you should kill 1 Hero Adventurer then 1 Adventurer. When looting starts, all hero adventurers will be looted first, then the adventurers, then other units. This is best way to loot. In battle only the first 168 (Needs confirmation) units are looted. So if first unit you kill is Deserters, you will only get loot from 168 deserters :(. Check the Looting page, you will learn how to build party. If you want to use looting to make serious money (more then 30,000 in battle) you have one choice. Go and kill valuable war parties solo. You can get lot of money, exp and renown this way, but it isn't easy. You need: * a good horse (best choice is the any Noldor spirit horse, Champion desert war horse, Champion/spirited demon charger) * riding > 8 * a good bow (best choice is any rune bow) * horse archery =6 (not more not less) * power draw > 8 (350 archery skill) * 15-25 bags of arrows in your inventory("large bag of arrows" or "large bag of Melitine Arrows") * change map size to max in game menu. Go and shoot them like a monster. When you run out of arrows, just take another bag from your inventory. Note: Don't try and fight Noldor or Seers, they are extremely strong and will most likely kill you. If you do try it, force them to shoot all their arrows first. Other war parties are manageable. This is loot you can get if you kill 30 Adventurers party solo. After getting all conditions I wrote + practice, anyone will be able to kill 30-50 adventures solo. 2.5.png 3.png 2-0.png 5.png MM9.png MM10.png P.S. If you kill 24 demon magnus solo, you may get diamonds, (max diamond I got from one fight was 4 ). Nice farming everyone. (Confirmation required for version 3.9). How get 20-24 demon magnus solo? # Get high LVL horse archer army. # Bring heretics neat to your castle/town. # Go to battle with heretics: ## Order troops to "follow me", "Hold fire" . Do not charge. ## bring your horse archers near minions, order "fire at will". ## after 2-3 minute and battle.( 2-3 minutes is not enough to kill demons, but other units will die) ## use this tactic 3-4 times after put some you troops in castle and start new circle of battle. Like this you can leave only demons. Then put all troops in garrison go and kill demons solo. To get gems from demons easiest way is: get lance and kill demon magnus first . I will take any critic if I am not correct. Feel free to correct text. Category:Money and Income